Dinner
by black ines
Summary: For Rei a simple dinner didn’t go without some disturbing interruptions… . Not that he didn’t liked it. KaixRei


**DINNER**

**AN:** Hi again! I feel a bit guilty when I'm slacking off, so I decided to give you this – my earliest work.**.** There was a time I wanted to rewrite it in Rei's pov, then I changed my mind and wanted to give you the absolutely raw version without any changes. But then I changed my mind again since it wouldn't be fair to give you something that even in my opinion was rather poor. So, I changed the beginning a bit and the ending as well. I think it's readable. Hope you enjoy!

**Summary:** For Rei a simple dinner didn't go without some disturbing interruptions… .Not that he didn't liked it. KaixRei

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade nor any of the characters.

***

A peaceful afternoon, pleasant dinner with their mentor and friend, Mr. Dickenson. How much of this is true? A half, perhaps. You just simply can't have a peaceful afternoon with this peculiar bunch of kids that call themselves the Bladebreakers. And yes, Rei Kon was proud of being part of this group, though saying that sometimes they could be annoying would be the understatement of the year (or a century). So ok, part about peaceful afternoon was bullshit, but who cares?

They did had a dinner with Mr. Dickenson, though. Did they ordered some pizza or Chinese food then? No. Did they let Hillary prepare something? No. But this was rather because we don't have suicidal thoughts and we didn't want the kitchen burnt. Hell, the whole house could get on fire if something went wrong, and this was more then likely. Sometimes you need more than just good intentions. Then who had to take care of the cooking? Exactly. The poor neko-jin. But don't feel pity for him. He shouldn't have gloated how good cook he is.

During the first ten minutes they ate in silence. Chicken in coconut sauce made by Rei was a real masterpiece, as it was expected.

"It's more than delicious, my boy." Hillary nodded her head in agreement with Mr. Dickenson.

"Why the hell didn't you become a cook?" asked Max.

"Cause I'm even better in beyblading" replied the ebony-haired boy without the false modesty.

"Am bebe da u." Everyone was used to Tyson talking with his mouth full of food, so it wasn't hard to work out what he mumbled.

"You're pathetic, Tyson. If you manage to behave properly once, I'll do what you want. Like that would ever happen." Stated the bluenette. Tyson opened his mouth to respond, letting some food fall from it, but Mr. Dickenson stopped him.

"Boys, there's no need to spoil such a pleasant evening with a fight."

Few minutes later Rei felt something brushing his leg. Last time he checked they didn't have a cat or anything like that. He wouldn't bother his mind with it any longer, but he felt the brushing again and again. Soon he realized what it was and became stunned. There was no other possibility but someone's leg. Well, foot to be more precise.

Rei awkwardly tried to ignore the sensation of his knee being stroked, but as he thought about it, it would be far more awkward to react in some way. He just couldn't came up with a tactful solution for this situation. Suddenly he felt the foot started to move up his thigh.

'Come on, what the hell is going on? Is it some kind of a stupid joke? Or should I feel sexually abused?' wondered the Chinese. Rei looked at the six people gathered around the table. It must have been one of them. Now it started to resemble a criminal story by Agatha Christie. Though there wasn't any crime here. Apart from abusing, of course.

'How am I suppose to know whose foot is it?!' That question filled Rei's head.

Max was sitting on his left side. Could it be him? Well, Maxie had always been a bit hyperactive and cheerful all the time, hugging people with a smile. But that didn't mean anything. He never tried to let Rei know he likes him more than a friend. Nope, that's probably not him.

Who's next? Tyson. He certainly does look a bit kinky. It wouldn't be surprising if he had some strange fantasies. But there is no way it could be him as he's completely and utterly absorbed with food now. Even an earthquake couldn't distract him from eating.

'Oh my God. What if it's Mr. D's foot? Now, when I think about it, he always calls me _dear boy_… . I'm still a teenager! Isn't that illegal?' Rei desperately forced himself to stop considering such terrifying possibility.

His amber eyes moved to another person. Umm… Kai. The Russian was cold-hearted and aloof, yet still so sexy and seductive. Rei fell for him quite a long time ago, probably after the Bladebreakers won their first World Championship. He couldn't help it, Kai was just to perfect. He was the only person that would be allowed by the Chinese to do with him whatever he wants. However, the ebony haired boy was convinced that the foot, which was playfully stroking his inner thigh, didn't belong to his team-captain.

Rei reluctantly stopped staring at the bluenette's jaw and glanced at Kenny. Who knows how many porn sites does this computer freak visit every day?

And last – Hillary. Rei always thought she had a crush on Tyson and she looked so prude. 'But girls sometimes behave worse than strange when-'

Rei didn't manage to conclude his thought as he felt the foot moving to his groin. His eyes widened when he realized how pleasurable the sensation was. He couldn't help it but moaned. Six pairs of eyes fixed on him. The Chinese blushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry, I'm not feeling well." He muttered and quickly marched towards the room he shared with Kai. When his room-mate came an hour later, he pretended to be asleep.

Rei woke up early in the morning and went downstairs to the kitchen to drink tea. He hoped to be alone for some time, as it was 6 am, but he didn't take into account his training-obsessed team-captain, who just entered.

"Morning" Mumbled the Chinese. The other boy nodded his head in response. Rei didn't even try to go on with the conversation when the Russian made himself a black coffee and sat to read the newspaper, as he knew all attempts would be pointless. Suddenly Rei felt a familiar touch on his thigh.

"Kai?" He managed to utter in bemusement, his eyes wide in shock.

"I knew you liked it." Kai chuckled. "And-" He made a pause while closing the kitchen door. "-I bet you would love to know-" He said in a low, husky voice moving forward to Rei, leaning down and pinning him to the table. "-what other things can be done in the kitchen apart from cooking. I'm hungry, Mr. Cook." He whispered to Rei's ear, who was to astonished to move. But he definitely saw hunger in Kai's crimson orbs before his lips were caught in a kiss.

***

So, liked it? Don't forget to review!


End file.
